Soul Reaper Yuzu!
by Greaser Girl 1
Summary: What if Yuzu was born in West Rukongai? What if she met a certain silver-head kid? This is her story of how she became a powerful soul reaper.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Meeting Someone New**

She wonders through the streets, her feet covered with dirt and grime. She wears a pink kimono with a red obi and decorated with sugar plums. Her light brown hair falls into her eyes, making her face hard to clarify. And on her face besides dirt and grime is a small frown, along with a single tear before she walks toward 'her' tree. Jumping up from the ground to a high branch with ease, people stare at her in wonder and fear. Though she doesn't know why; she hasn't done anything to them.

Sighing, she watched as the sun fell to its knees, and people start walking into their run down homes.

Placing her back against the base of the tree she squirms until she finds a comfortable position to sleep in, her eyelids close and she's about to drift when she hears faint yelling coming behind her, or behind the tree to be exact.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little Rukongai kid? Humph, dirt like you should be locked away and never be able to be seen again.", a gruff voice said.

Turning on her side she peered behind the tree and saw four people in black robes surrounding someone.

"Leave me alone!", came the voice of a child.

A boy, no doubt, Yuzu thinks as she quietly hops down and slowly makes her way toward them. Careful not to step on any twigs to give her away just yet, one of the men move enough just for her to see a boy who was just about her height. He had skin pale as snow, if Yuzu had ever saw any, the most amazing teal eyes she has ever seen, and spiky hair that looked soft enough to touch.

"I said leave me alone!", the boy said as his face turned into a scowl and he bawled up his hands.

"Ooh, I'm so scared! What are ya going to do kid? Call mommy?", the same guy mocked.

The boy's face turned to one of anger to one of sadness, as his hands relaxed and his shoulders slumped.

"Uh oh, Hayate, looks like you hit a soft spot!", grinned another one as they started making baby noises.

Her anger began to escalate, stop it. Stop it! STOP IT!

"Stop."

All of the men's, including the little boy's, heads whipped to her as she stood still with anger radiating off of her.

"Leave him alone.", her voice laced with malice.

"Oh, and who's gonna make me!", Hayate challenged as he took a step closer to Yuzu.

The boy watched her with shock filled teal eyes; in one swift movement the guy was lying on his face with the girl's foot sticking out of her yukata.

"Hayate!"

"Darn brat!"

Dodging the punches and grabs, she stepped and ran up the man's arm, elbowing him in the face. Then she roundhouse kicked the other, only the latter stood cowering in fear as she stepped closer.

"G-Get a-away from m-me you f-freak...", he stuttered and scrambled away like the coward he was.

She smirked before turning to the boy, "You okay?"

He nodded, still eyes wide, "Y-Yes, my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

She smiled at him, "Good, I'm Yuzu Kurosaki, see you later."

"Wait!"

The girl turned around and blinked at him in confusion, "What is it? Is there something else I can do for you?"

Blushing at his outburst, the boy fumbled with words to say, "Well...I...um...where do you live?"

Yuzu stuck her hand out and pointed to the tree, Toshiro's eyes went wide, "You mean you l-live in t-that t-tree?" Confused, Yuzu nodded and dropped her arm, Toshiro stared at her with his lips apart before his senses came back to him.

"Sorry, um...would you like to come for supper?", Toshiro asked as he fidgeted from where he stood.

Yuzu smiled, "I'd love too."

The smile that appeared on his face was one of the biggest smiles Yuzu had ever saw someone give her, "Great! Then come on!"

Grabbing her risk without thought, the white haired boy pulled her toward the small shack; leading her up the three steps he removes the cloth to reveal a girl about twice their size with an old lady.

"Hello Shiro-chan, who is that?", the girl asked as she stood up.

"This is Yuzu Kurosaki, my new friend.", Toshiro stated puffing his chest out a little.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you.", Yuzu greeted with a bow.

The girl smiled, "You too Yuzu-chan, my name is Momo Hinamori, but you can call me Momo for short."

"And how did you two meet?", Toshiro's grandmother acquired.

"She saved me from some stupid _soul reapers_ who wouldn't mind their own business.", Toshiro spat the name soul reaper with venom. Momo flinched but didn't say anything, Yuzu took notice of this but kept quiet. "My, look at your face, all dirty but oh so young. Toshiro why don't you take her out back and help her wash up?", suggested the old woman.

Toshiro nodded and grabbed Yuzu's arm again, taking her around the shack to a small river that occupied their land.

"Go on, jump right in, the water's not too cold or too hot, just right.", Toshiro said with a smile.

Yuzu tore her gaze from him to the river, shrugging she started walking.

She started scrubbing her face off, washing the oil from her hair, and dipping her whole body in to let it soak.

_Splash!_

Turning her head she sees a mountain of water rain down on her and sees a white mop of hair; she laughs and splashes back.

"Hey, no fair Yuzu!"

And the chase was on...

They splashed, dunked each other, and just laughed like they were the only two kids in the world.

"Toshiro! Yuzu! Time for supper!", Momo called out.

"Coming!", Toshiro called out as he helped Yuzu out of the water.

Droplets poured from her hair and yukata, shaking her head to the side she managed to get him more wet just as he had dried off. He glared at her, "OI!" Smiling at his pouting face, Yuzu kissed his cheek before running inside, leaving him standing there with a dazed expression on his face.

"Shiro-chan, you coming?", Momo asked as she peered at the shock looking boy.

Snapping out of his stupor, he nodded and rubbed the back of his head, "H-Hai, what are we having for dinner Momo?"

She smiled and ruffled his hair, causing a scowl to appear on his face, "Oi! Stop treating me like a kid!"

"We're having watermelon Shiro, and you better hurry if you don't want it eaten up by Yuzu-chan.", Momo said ignoring his protest.

Toshiro's eyes widen as he rushed past the pigtailed girl and into the shack, spotting Yuzu taking a slice of watermelon and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Yuzu! Save some for me!", he shouted sitting beside her.

Smiling she cut the watermelon in half and handed him the bigger piece, licking his lips Toshiro bit into the pink; savoring the sweet taste and spitting out those rotten seeds. "So Yuzu, how is it?", Masuyo, the old lady, asked. "Delicious Baa-chan!", Yuzu beamed with some watermelon juice dripping from her mouth. Masuyo smiled and nodded, gesturing for Momo to have some who politely obliged.

Toshiro looked up from his watermelon, "What's wrong Onee-chan?"

Momo sighed, "There's something I have to tell you Shiro, I'm going to become a soul reaper."

Teal eyes stared up at her, "Why?"

"Because Shiro-chan, I want to be something than just a normal girl, I've got the skills so why not?"

Bawling his fist, Toshiro dropped his watermelon and skyrocketed past the girl; ignoring the calls of Yuzu, Momo, and Masuyo.

"I'll go look for him Baa-chan.", Yuzu said as she finished off her fruit and jogged after him with the same set of speed.

Green. That's all she saw as she ran deeper and deeper into the edge of the forest, it wasn't until she ran into an open-wide meadow is where she heard sniffling.

Turning her head every which way, the stars are in the air above shining brightly with the moon shining down. There in the middle of all the wondrous flower you could ever imagine was a boy with snow colored hair, is hunched over with his shoulders quaking.

Walking softly as she can so not to disturb the boy she kneels behind him and wraps her arms around his form, despite how he's an inch taller than her.

He jerks and tries to pull away, but her grip on him is strong and she won't let go. He settles down and stares out into the field, a cold breeze sweeps through their hair but neither move.

Her eyes snapped to her hand which was covered but a cold solid hand, she allowed her arms to fall as he turned to face her.

"Why? Why does Momo want to be a soul reaper?! They're cruel and mean, they don't care about anyone but themselves!", Toshiro growled.

He looked up as Yuzu placed her hands on his shoulders, "Momo isn't like that, she wants to protect people when others don't want to. She may turn out into a soul reaper, but she'll still be your Onee-chan."

Toshiro nodded quietly thinking before he spoke up, "Hey Yuzu..."

"Yes..."

"Promise me something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me."

Yuzu looked into his teal irises, seeing hopefulness and fear battling with each other. Smiling, she leaned in close and pecked his cheek as she whispered, "Of course Shiro-chan, I promise."

Both soon got up and headed back, hands locked in with each other as they got closer and closer to their home.

"Oh Toshiro, you had me worried, please don't do something like that again.", pleaded a distraught looking Masuyo as both children received a great big old hug from the lady.

"Where's Momo?", Toshiro asked breaking the eerie silence.

"She went back to her Soul Reaper Academy, she won't be back until next spring.", she informed them.

Toshiro's expression formed into a sourly one as his shoulders slumped and he walked over to the farthest wall. A blue blanket with a pillow resided there, lying down on his side he placed the blanket over him and snuggled deep into the covers.

Masuyo sighed before turning to Yuzu, "Well I suppose you can use Momo's since she isn't here."

Yuzu smiled, "Thank you, Baa-chan."

Walking over ruffled blankets and a pillow, Masuyo handed them to her. Shuffling over next to Toshiro, she pulled the blanket over her and closed her eyes. Smiling as she felt a cold hand cover the top of hers underneath the blankets.

Smiling at the children, Masuyo got herself readied for bed as well before all was quiet.

"Yuzu..."

"Yes..."

"Want to go to the market with me tomorrow?"

Opening her eyes, she smiled, "Sure..."

...And then a hidden bond was formed that day, a bond that would stand the test of time and chaos.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting Rangiku

**Chapter 2 - Meeting Rangiku**

"Yuzu..."

"Hmmgh."

A soft giggle errupted from above her before she was shaken again, this time much softer, "Yuzu, come on you said you would go to the market with me." Yuzu's eyes opened groggily as she stared into blazing teal eyes that looked at her expectantly.

"Mm...Toshiro?", she asked confused for a moment.

Toshiro nodded before smiling, "Ready to go?"

Remembering her promise she nodded, pushing away the covers and with his help they stood up and ran toward the village.

"We're just going to buy some snacks! It should only take about a couple of minutes!", Toshiro said breathing unevenly as they ran.

Yuzu nodded, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes.

Soon the town came into view, kids were flying kites and chasing each other around while adults chatted with each other. It all stopped when the two huffing children came bounding into their views, everyone either threw glares or just stared in fear at them. Yuzu scuffled her feet a little, suddenly feeling uncomfortable because those glares were directed at _her. _Toshiro's hand curled around hers as he gave the people the sharpest glare he could muster, he took a couple steps forward and tugged on her arm.

"Come on, let's just get out of here.", he said bitterly to the people.

They walked along the man-made path and soon the market came into view, taking the money he got from granny Masuyo he ordered three watermelons, some ramen, and some jellybeans.

Once the man placed the stuff on the counter he stuck his hand underneath the counter and grabbed the money, "Here's your change."

Yuzu stuck her hand out, "Thanks."

Instead of being a gentleman and handing it to her, he reeled back his hand and threw it past her.

"Hey! You jerk!", Toshiro shouted as fire burned in his teal eyed gems.

Yuzu smiled softly at him and touched his arm, "It's alright Toshiro-chan, I'll go get it."

"Hey! Is that really how you treat a paying customer?!", a woman with a busty figure appeared right before Yuzu's eyes. Her head connected with her breasts before bouncing off the counter, causing a nosebleed to start. She laid flat on her stomach craddling her head as Toshiro bent down and placed one hand on her back.

"Are you alright?", he asked.

All he recieved was a nod; turning his attention back to the lady she continued her scolding on the shop owner. Suddenly she turned around and grabbed Yuzu by the back of the collar, screaming, "And you! If you wanna become a woman than stand up for yourself and stop crying like a baby!"

Toshiro's anger seethed beyond breaking point, "She's not crying! Stop telling her what to do!"

With that he pulled Yuzu away and grabbed the things in his other hand, running away as the soul reaper shouted for them to stop.

Once they arrived home they placed their hands on their knees and breathed heavily, Toshiro stood up straight and dropped the groceries.

"What is it Shiro-chan?", she asked after noticing his stare.

"You're nose is bleeding.", he stated bluntly as he softly touched it.

She winced but then smiled, "Don't worry Toshiro, it was just an accident. Why don't we get these delivered to granny right away?"

Frowning he obliged, glancing every few seconds at her to make sure she was alright.

"Oh my Yuzu-chan, it looks like you've had an accident. What happened?", Masuyo asked as she inspected the dried up blood that had crusted on Yuzu's nostrils. Smiling, she was about to answer when Toshiro cut her off, "Some soul reaper made her hit her head on the counter." Toshiro had his arms crossed and was glaring bitterly at the floor, why did it seem that every soul reaper always bothered him?

"Toshiro, Yuzu, we need some more water to drink. Can you take the buckets and fill them up?", Masuyo asked hoping to change the subject.

"Sure granny! Let's go Shiro!", cried an enthusiastic Yuzu as she looped her arm through the stubborn boy's and walked out.

Her hand slipped into his and he curled his fingers around hers, he didn't know why but he felt relieved whenever he did it.

"Shiro-chan, you okay?", she asked slowing down to fall in to step next to him.

His eyes turned to her and for once he actually took a good look at her, pale face though soft skin, light brown hair framing face, and beautiful big brown eyes.

He blushed as he turned to look away, what was he thinking? Yuzu was just his friend right? Right.

"Um, Shiro-chan?", she asked tilting her head to the side in a cute way.

Wait, cute? Did he just call her cute? He shook his head and released her hand, much to the brunette's disappointment, they stopped at the river filling the buckets.

Yuzu's head snapped up, she narrowed her eyes and stared at the forest. It felt as if someone was watching her. "Yuzu?"

Taken out of her thoughts, she turned to stare in the confused look Toshiro gave her and smiled.

"It's nothing, let's get back to Baa-chan quickly!", she urged as she took the lead heading back.

He smiled, he loved it whenever she was happy and bubbly, and it was _himself _that was causing it. No one else.

"You two took such a long time I was starting to get worried, did you have any trouble?", Masuyo asked as she took out the old tea-pot from underneath her cabinet.

"No, are you going to make Jasmine-cha tea?", Toshiro asked excitedly.

Masuyo nods and starts the kettle up, "Can you go pick som Jasmine flowers Shiro-chan?"

He nods and darts off, Yuzu stays behind and makes sure she can't see his figure anymore before turning to Baa-chan. "Is there something wrong, Yuzu-chan?", the old woman asks tilting her head to the side. Yuzu's shoulders slump, "Baa-chan, I didn't tell Shiro-chan this, but I felt as if someone was watching us. What should I do?"

"It was probably your imagination Yuzu-chan, but why don't you go after Shiro-chan and make sure he doesn't get himself into any trouble.", Masuyo smiled and waved as the brunette nodded and dashed off.

'Oh where is he?', Yuzu thought worriedly as she kept running. Looking from left to right and then repeating this action for four times.

"Toshiro! Where are you?!", she cried out stopping in the middle of the forest.

**Rawr!**

Yuzu's eyes go wide as she immediately runs to the sorce, there in the same meadow she made her promise to Toshiro stood a hollow. It had an elephant's mask on and was twice the size of a tree. In its trunk, wrapped tightly around was a unconcious boy with white hair.

Increasing her speed, Yuzu ran straight to the monster calling out, "Hey you!"

The hollow turned its head toward her, losing interest in the boy as he was dropped to the ground.

Then he charged at her; spikes appeared on it's trunk out of nowhere as it reeled it back to swing at poor Yuzu.

That is until...

"Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily, soten kisshun! I reject!", a soft voice shouted.

Yuzu froze a gold traingular shield appeared in front of her, blocking the attack; she saw movement from her right and turned to see a ginger haired woman wearing a soul reaper outfit. She had black eyes, her hair went down to her back and her sword was strapped to her waist. Yuzu's eyes increased in their size as she saw the bad on the girls' left arm. She was a soul reaper.

"Are you alright?", the woman asked, she looked to be no older than fifteen.

"Yes, thank you very much.", Yuzu bowed.

"Don't thank me, I'm glad I could help, I'm Orihime Inoue, liutenant of the sixth division. A pleasure to meet you.", Orihime bowed as well.

"Oh, Shiro-chan!", Yuzu cried out as she raced toward the fallen boy.

"Wait! Stop!", Orihime ordered but the girl ignored her.

"Oi! Toshiro, are you alright?!", cried Yuzu as she gently lifted the boy's head in her lap.

Orihime appeared in front of her and bent down to Yuzu's eye level, "Let me take care of him."

Reluctantly, Yuzu gently laid Toshiro's head back to the ground, Orihime placed her hands in front of her.

"Ayame, Shun'o, soten kisshun I reject!", Orihime chanted.

Soon a golden dome appeared above Toshiro, Orihime smiled, "Ayame and Shun'o's power should be enough to heal him. Fortunately, his injuries aren't severe; now excuse me why I take care of some business."

Yuzu watched as she stood up and rested her hand on her zanpakuto, her face morphed into concentration as she unshealthed it.

The shield disappeared causing the hollow to turn towards them, Orihime raised her sword in front of her placing both hands on the hilt.

"Release your scent, Tsubaki!", Orihime said as her sword started glowing gold.

**"It's useless! I'm going to devour all three of you!"**, the hollow roared as it continued its charge.

"Tsubaki hikaru, soten kisshun I reject!", Orihime shouted.

Three golden beams were embeded in the hollows mask, creating a triangle. The hollow soon disintegrated, Orihime shealthed Tsubaki and turned back toward the two children.

"Well, it looks like he should be healed enough, return Ayame, Shun'o.", orderd the soul reaper. The dome disappeared as did Toshiro's injuries.

"Thank you Inoue-chan, I'm forever in your debt.", Yuzu stood up and bowed again.

"It's okay, see you later and be safe.", Orihime bid goodbye as she flashed-stepped away.

Yuzu smiled, 'Now that's a real soul reaper.'

"Ugh..."

Looking behind her, she saw Toshiro showing the signs of waking up. Scrambling towards him she crouched down and helped him sat up, "Are you okay Shiro?"

"Yeah...Yuzu, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the shack with granny?", Toshiro asked touching his forehead.

"Yeah, but I decided to follow you so you wouldn't get hurt. Come on, let's go get those jasmine flowers.", Yuzu urged as she helped him stand up.

"Okay, but we should probably hurry, the sun's already setting.", Toshiro informed worried looking up at the sky. Yuzu nodded and turned to leave when she spotted three jasmine leaves lying there in an open space where there were no flowers growing. "It's okay Shiro-chan, I found some.", Yuzu said holding them in her hands. His teal eyes went wide in surprise, "Where'd you get them at?"

"Oh, let's just say that I had a friend get them for me.", Yuzu smiled and handed them to him.

She tucked the note in her pocket that said:

_I saw Boy-chan going for these until that hollow attacked him, ja ne!_

Together the duo walked back to the shack they called home just as the stars shown brightly over them, Yuzu shivered as the fall wind blew through her hair.

Instinctively, Toshiro used his free arm and wrapped it around her shoulders bringing her closer for warmth. Yuzu blushed but secretly smiled, enjoying the heat he provided for her.

They arrived just as Masuyo turned around, a frown plastered on her face until she saw the two. She sighed and placed a hand over her heart, "My goodness, you two seem to want to give me a heart attack."

But then she smiled, "I'm glad you're back, was there any trouble?"

"Honestly, I don't remember Baa-chan.", Toshiro said rubbing the back of his head.

Her gaze went to the fidgeting girl beside the silver-headed boy, who took notice of this and frowned in concern.

"Did something happen Yuzu?", he asked.

"When I found you Shiro-chan, there was a hollow near you. I went to help but a soul reaper had already arrived there, she saved you and me; then she healed your wounds.", Yuzu explained as she twisted her right foot on the wood. He placed the flowers in Masuyo's hands and walked up till he was in front of Yuzu, then he tilted her chin with his hand.

"Did that soul reaper hurt you?", he asked coldly.

Yuzu shook her head, her gaze remaining locked with his.

"Good.", he breathed out and then his arms encircled her and pulled her to him.

She released a small yelp, Masuyo smiled and went to finish making the tea, leaving the two alone.

"I'm glad," he whispered, "that she didn't hurt you. For she would have to faced me if she had."

Her eyes widen at his words, her mouth was parted a little and the only thing that could be hearing was Masuyo humming and her breathing.

Toshiro pulled away and smiled slightly, "Wanna sit outside?"

She nodded and smiled, together they dangled their legs out on the porch and watched the stars.

Yuzu caught him sneaking a few glances at her as she watched the crescent moon from above; she noted how his features practically melted in with the moon.

"Isn't it beautiful?", Toshiro asked suddenly.

Following his gaze, she sighed contently as it had gone to her previous object of fascination, the moon.

"Yeah..."

"Toshiro, Yuzu, the tea is ready!", Baa-chan's voice echoed throughout the night.

"I'll go get it!", Toshiro offered as he stood up and ran inside.

Turning her attention back to the dark she smiled as fireflies soon began to lift up from the ground and descend to the sky. Their lights flickered, casting shadows across her face, footsteps thumped against the wood as the boy carefully placed the tea down in her soft hands. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, so what did that soul reaper do to me?", Toshiro asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"She healed your wounds with her powers, sesshun or soten something, and then a gold sphere surrounded you and now you're all healed.", Yuzu said with awe in her voice as she checked him over again. He blushed and looked down as he sipped tea, mumbling, "I'm fine." Smiling, Yuzu took another sip of her tea before she froze, there was that same feeling she had earlier that day.

Noticing her stiff movements, Toshiro placed his cup down and softly touched her shoulder.

"Is everything okay?"

Not finding confidence in her own voice, she just nodded and stood up.

"What are you staring at?", Toshiro asked following her line of gaze and saw a cloaked silhouette just at the last moment hide behind a tree.

"Come on, let's go inside.", he ushered as the emptied their cups and said goodnight.

Hearing Masuyo's breathing slow, he turned to the brunette and made a motion to keep quiet by pressing a finger to his lips. Nodding, Yuzu pretended to be in a sleep, mimicking Toshiro's actions. Soon a duo of footsteps followed and hush voices echoed into the silent room; Yuzu concentrated and what to make out but all she got was...

"...I know...but Ran...you don't kno..."

"Their...ssure...is..."

"Doesn't me...we can't..."

She felt Shiro move before he spranged up and grabbed his pillow; hitting the culprits in the face.

Sitting up, she noticed a busty looking woman rubbing her bottom before glaring at Toshiro; then she realized it was the same woman from before at the market.

"What are you doing here?", she asked as she took her place beside Toshiro.

"You should conceal your spiritual pressure, you're both suffocating your grandmother.", the lady whispered as she stood up with the help of her unidentified friend.

"We're sorry for barging in like this, but we tracked the sorce of spirit energy to this place. It's radiating off of you two.", the other said in a soft voice.

Yuzu's eyes went wide as an image of a ginger haired woman saving them came to mind, "You're Orihime Inoue."

Smiling even though they couldn't see it, Orihime replied, "Yes, it's nice to see you again, how are you doing?"

"Quit the chit-chat and tell us why you're really here!", Toshiro demanded quietly as he could so not to wake is grandma.

"We're here because we've been tracking down powerful spiritual pressure that has been going throughout the Seretei.", the busty woman informed. Toshiro eyed her suspiciously before asking, "And just who are you?" Having a perfect posture, the woman straightened her shihakusho, "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of the tenth division."

"Anyway, we traced the spirit energy to this part of the Rukongai and then we felt it's strongest pressure point near you two. Especially you.", she pointed at Yuzu who took a step back.

"M-Me? But I don't have any spiritual pressure.", Yuzu laughed nervously, she couldn't. If she did, then why couldn't she use it before?

"Yeah, if Yuzu did have spiritual energy it would've suffocated me right now.", Toshiro reasoned pushing Yuzu behind him.

"It's quite the opposite, both of you have strong reiatsu, but she's the one that gives off more than a normal soul reaper does.", explained Rangiku.

"But-", Toshiro was cut off as Rangiku placed a hand on his chest, Orihime doing the same thing to Yuzu.

"You both can hear a voice, can't you?", Rangiku asked looking at Toshiro first, then Yuzu.

Biting her lip, Yuzu looked at her feet; were the weird dreams really a bad thing?

"You both need to become a soul reaper.", Orihime stated softly as she brought the conversation outside. Noticing how angry the boy looked since she uttered the single word "reaper".

"Why? Why does everything I do have to involve soul reapers?!", Toshiro cried out as he bawled his fists and held him above his tiny chest.

"Shiro...", Yuzu trailed off as she saw the hate and anger burning in his eyes.

"First Momo, now us?! I just want it all to stop!", Toshiro screamed.

He fell to his knees and sobbed, crystal tears falling down his cheeks; Yuzu frowned and kneeled down to his height. Wrapping her arms around him, she whispered sweet things into his ear, so quiet that they couldn't hear.

"It's okay Shiro, we'll do it together, like I promised."

Sniffling, he turned to her and wrapped his arms around her torso, burrying his face into her neck. The two lieutenants stood there quietly, giving them some space to the new information. Soon the sniffling ceased and they stood up, Toshiro's face was red and his eyes were puffy. He turned to Rangiku and Orihime, who were looking at them expectantly.

"When do we start?", he asked his voice cold and tight; tightening his hand around hers, he entwined their fingers together. Silently sealing their promise to each other.


End file.
